cruel fate of the sister of scarlet devil
by htfflakyfan
Summary: A heart warming and sad tale of Flandre and many of our well known touhou charecters. has SakuyaXRemilia and AlicexMarisa involved. and marisa and flandre being best friends. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The cruel fate of the sister of

Scarlet.

Sakuya ran as fast as she could to the mansion.

When she reached Remilia she frantically spoke

"Mad-Madame Flan…"

"Whats wrong sakuya?"

"Lady flandre is going to drown herself." Sakuya said frantic.

Remilia said nothing . The pain she started feeling was hurt.

She flew as fast as she could to the river.

The sun was weakening her.

"No." She whispered at the sight of flan flying near the water about to let herself drop.

"FLAN PLEASE!" Remilia cried out.

"Im sorry onee-chan." Flan said as she let herself fall into the fierce river.

Remilia felt herself freeze. She was weak and couldn't believe what she saw.

A few moments passed and Remilia flew into the river to grab Flan.

Remilia ran flan to the mansion.

Sakuya gasped at the sight.

"Oh no! Lady Remilia you must be so tired."

"don't worry about me take flan to Eiren! "

Sakuya grabbed flan and rushed her to eiren.

When remilia arrived the next day she was dressed in abnormal clothing.

She was dressed in a deep red dress with long sleaves and wite cuffs at the rims of the sleaves.

She was wearing a dark red fluffy hat.

Sakuya came out with a red puffy eyed face.

When sakuya reached remilia she looked down at her.

"The-they said she c-couldn't make it." Sakuya whispered with tears streaming down her face.

Remilia grabbed sakuya and held her waist. She was sobbing.

The next day…..

It was a gloomy day in Gensoke.

The sky was cloudy there was no fighting and the funeral took place for the poor

Scarlet.

Remilia was sobbing as she was standing waiting for everyone to come.

She was wearing the same thing a yesterday except in black.

Sakuya came and stood next to her.

"Sorry."

Remilia couldn't say anything in response so she just looked up.

45 minutes later………….

"Why cant we just burry her ma' lady?" Sakuya asked holding flans cold dead body.

" Because I want her in a glass casket in the basement." She said gesturing for sakuya to gently set Flandre's dead body in the casket.

LATER ON………………………..

"Um… err... Is Flandre available to play?" Marisa said to sakuya.

"N-no shes dead."

Marisa started laughing.

"Yah right. I bet you guys are trying to keep me away from her."

Sakuya instantly grabbed her hand and led her to flandre's glass casket containing her dead body.

Marisa went numb. Tears streamed down her cold cheeks. She had lost her best friend.

Poor marisa . Don't worry guys this will be a good fan fic. I promice.

Well im going to get started on chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Marisa rode her broom over the lake solemnly. She was hurt but knew there was nothing she could do.

ELSEWHERE…………………………….

"Tea mistress?" Sakuya asked sweetly.

"Sure sakuya." Remilia answered blankly.

Sakuya picked Remilia up from her chair. Remilia looked up.

Sakuya rubbed her back.

"Why did she do this Sakuya?"

"We may never know."

Sakuya bent down and hugged Remilia as tight as she could.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you lady Remilia." Sakuya whispered in Remila's ear.

Remilia hugged sakuya tighter around her waist, feeling this sakuya started blushing.

"Lady Sakuya? Marisa wants to speak to Remilia. SHOULD I LET HER IN?" Hong shouted running towards them.

"I guess so."

Hong let Marisa inside the gate.

"Please control yourself. Sakuya will definitely Knife you if you hurt Remilia." Hong warned Marisa as she walked in.

"Thanks."

Sakuya lead Marisa to the private conference room.

"Mistress should be here soon."

Remilia walked in the room.

"What is it?" Remilia asked.

Marisa turned her back.

"Why?"

"What do you mean Marisa?"

"Why? Why would she ever want this?"

"I do not know."

"So she just happened to want this for no apparent reason at all?!"

Marisa said turning to look at Remilia.

"She never told me!"

"That's not like Flan! She wouldn't just do stuff like this without any reason!"

"All she told me was that she was sorry." Remilia said annoyed.

"Then you could have stopped her!" Marisa said accusingly.

"No matter what I did I could never stop her from what she did!"

"You could have tried!"

Sakuya burst in the room.

"Is she hurting you Mistress?"

"Just get her out of here." Remilia said coldly.

Sakuya grabbed the knife strapped to her thigh and held it to Marisa's neck.

"Leave the room please."

Marisa left the room.

"Damn knife thrower." She mumbled to herself.

She took out her broom and headed for Alice's.

She knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Marisa. Come on in." Alice said opening the door.

Marisa walked inside and plopped on the couch.

"Someone's angry." Alice smirked.

"Don't mention it." Marisa said removing her hat.

Alice came over and sat next to her.

"What happened?"

Marisa explained everything that happened in the private room.

Alice listened thoughtfully then Marisa finished.

"You sure know how to piss people off." Alice said teasingly.

Marisa stared at her.

"Like you?" Marisa answered back.

"Yes. But more importantly you should be careful. One more stupid move and you could be knifed to death."

Marisa grinned.

"I would get knifed for any one of my best friends."

Alice stared.

"Really? Is that what you were doing? Trying to get killed just to find out about Flandre?"

"Yah. It was. But I would do it for you too." Marisa said.

Alice blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're as close to me as flan is. Maybe even closer."

Marisa looked at the clock.

"Well I should get going. Thanks for letting me in."

Marisa stood up and got her hat.

"Bye Marisa."

"Bye" Marisa said hugging Alice.

Wasn't that cute? Or sober?

Well I am having fun writing this story. Sorry that they are short chapters.

I will start working on Ch.3 now.


End file.
